Queen
by Magdelope
Summary: Omega was dangerous, lawless and desolate. It was a lonely place; a rock in space where you could do no more than lose yourself to anonymity. On a theoretical level Tevos hated the place, the danger of being swept up in the ever raging waves of crime and doing as one pleases. She hadn't meant to fall in love with the embodiment of the station.


**So this isn't really a story. It's more a summery of Aria's and Tevos' relationship from first meeting until their first child is born. It is blantantly based upon Rae D. Magdon's ****_The best entertainment, Match made in Purgatory, Conflict of Interest_**** and****_ The best laid plans, _****but Rae was sweet enough to allow me to publish it anyway. **

* * *

Omega was dangerous, lawless and desolate. It was a lonely place; a rock in space where you could do no more than lose yourself to anonymity. On a theoretical level Tevos hated the place, the danger of being swept up in the ever raging waves of crime and doing as one pleases. She hadn't meant to fall in love with the embodiment of the station.

_Aria._

The first time that Tevos had caught a glimpse of the notorious queen, it had been at the mere age of 500. The queen had been nothing but a peasant, sowing her seeds just like everyone else. Tevos didn't know how the asari had managed to reap something bigger than the rest of them combined.

_Aria._

The queen had been a part of her life for so long Tevos couldn't remember a time when she hadn't known of her existence. First she had been an asari, a number in the records, then she had been the enemy, somebody to be feared and controlled. Tevos wasn't sure at what point the queen had turned into somebody that needed to be appeased, more an angry divine being than an actual person. If the Queen of Omega was unhappy, the world burned. Dealing with her was a necessary evil in Tevos' political career.

_Aria._

Tevos would never forget the first time she dreamt about the queen. She brushed it off as a bad stressful month. It had been a stressful month. She was working too hard. The last thing she had done before sleeping was reading up on the latest event on Omega. It was hardly Tevos' fault that she had come across a photo and spent five minutes looking at the cruel smile of the Queen of the moon.

_Aria._

The queen of Omega was enraging, infuriating and completely magnetic. The few times they talked business through holo she made Tevos feel insignificant. Tevos was a councilor, elected and loved by the people. When talking to Omega she was less than an irritating bug. Tevos always managed to keep her tone calm. She didn't stutter, she didn't tremble, she didn't blush

even as the queen's eyes bore into hers.

_Aria._

_My pleasure_. It had been so innocent. Because the queen couldn't possibly know the effect she had on Tevos. It was impossible. It was a secret. Nobody knew about the dreams that haunted her. Or how they left her frustrated, bothered and confused. There was no way that her secrets had found their way to the eyes or ears of Omega. But the queen had been overthrown, her throne taken, her castle vandalized by criminals of a different kind. The dreams had gotten worse for poor Tevos, it was just too much knowing that the queen was all of a sudden on the same station.

_Aria._

_Is there something you need? _There were things that Tevos needed. She was sick of being alone, but who could get her attention when her heart belonged to a queen? She was resolved to a life of lonely politics. It was different type of anonymity. Not the freedom of Omega but rather an empty fame. Responsibilities, reputation, endless nights of burochratic pondering. It would never end. Tevos knew this. It was the life that she had chosen and she loved it. She loved it. She just needed to remember that she did.

_Aria._

The queen was just as Tevos had always imagined her. Unyielding, forceful, a little bit selfish. Tevos had to do whatever she could to not break down in tears at being touched again, at having her anonymity stripped away, at letting the criminal have her completely. It didn't mean that she didn't struggle. She fought the queen every step of the way, ridiculing her, baiting her; she didn't want the pirate to ever suspect her inner turmoil or how she had been dreaming about this for years. It was a peculiar dance, the clash of two people who really should have been together from the start.

_Aria._

It was never a relationship. It can never be a relationship when you're dancing with the queen. It didn't stop Tevos from falling for her. For trusting her. For needing her. Tevos knew that her lover was still seeing other people, despite their don't ask-don't tell situation. That's what it was like when you loved the queen. Omega's heart could not be owned.

_Aria._

With time, the queen's demeanor changed, at times she was almost tender. She made Tevos feel loved even though the councilor knew that there was no chance that the queen reciprocated her emotions. To love the queen was to love Omega. And Omega was uncompromising, Omega did not love.

_Aria._

_I love you. _Tevos had always known that the queen loved her. At times she doubted, but there was no mistaking the utter devotion that shone out of Omega's eyes when they looked at her. Tevos felt overwhelmed, out of place and completely blissful. _Shup up. I love you too._

_Aria._

Their wedding was a private affair, not even their closest friends were invited. Tevos had used her contacts to find the most trustworthy minister while Omega had made sure to simultaneously threaten and bribe. They knew that they were living on borrowed time. Sooner or later they were going to be found out. Their peace would end. Tevos' career would be chattered. The queen's reputation dead, her throne in danger. They did what they could, savoring the sweetness of the months together; needing that time.

_Aria._

There had never been a time when Tevos was surer of the queen's affection than when she was abducted. She should have been terrified, scared to death. Instead she felt calm, a wisdom that should have been bestowed on her much earlier. She was loved. She was cherished. The queen would rescue her. Tevos didn't need to be scared anymore. Omega would always save her.

_Aria._

Tevos had always wanted children. In fact, it was something that had always existed in her vision of the future. She would retire from politics and raise a whole bunch of them together with her loving mate. Falling in bed and love with the ruthless queen had not been part of her plan. But here she was. Tevos was content. She was happy. She was loved by Omega. It was all she needed. To be held and wanted by the magnetic queen.

_Aria._

It should have been enough. But one day it wasn't. Tevos felt a stab of regret. Of jealousy. She would never be a mother. Even the queen had experienced motherhood. Even the queen had felt what it was supposed to feel like. Tevos would never know. She grieved as she cried and let the queen possess her over and over. The councilor wanted to forget, she wanted the queen to fuck her until she didn't remember what sadness was anymore.

_Omega._

Aria is in essence Omega. She is dangerous, desolate and lawless. She embodies the place, its walls, its spirit. _Goddess. _To have that strength for her daughter. To have the criminal queen father her children. Tevos feels herself shaking as she pulls Aria close to her, she trembles as she feels Aria open up herself. _Take what you need. _Tevos doesn't know what she needs anymore. She's drowning in Aria.

_Omega._

In that moment, Aria is neither Omega nor the queen. She is just Aria. Tevos' Aria. Tevos has but a moment to learn what it means to be the queen of Omega. To learn what her lover has had to give up to become the pirate queen. She sees and feels Aria cry out as Tevos reads her. That's okay. It's supposed to hurt. Tevos hurt too. She weeps for Aria's loneliness, her weakness, her grief and terror. Tevos learns that the queen is strong, but not all powerful, not all knowing. She is not a vengeful diety, ready to strike down terror at those who defy her. She is so much more than that.

_Omega._

A princess. Tevos knows that that is what their daughter is. What else could she be? The daughter of the queen and the councilor. Tevos knows that she is carrying a piece of Omega. She knows it as her daughter kicks for the first time. She knows it even better when the princess is born several months early, eager to get out and fight life. The queen looks scared, holding their premature daughter in her arms. All the queen sees is the embodiment of their love, of her and Tevos. The little blue thing. So weak and vulnerable at the moment. But surely she will grow up to be queen as well. Little princess of Omega.


End file.
